Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{12}{16}-1\dfrac{4}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{12}{16}} - {1} - {\dfrac{4}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{12}{16}} - {\dfrac{4}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{12}{16}} - {\dfrac{4}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{8}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{8}{16}$